


Courted By Both Sides

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horace has a somewhat expected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courted By Both Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

“Lucius Malfoy!”

The blond man stood in the doorway of the inconspicuous little cottage owned by a now very nervous Horace Slughorn. “As that is indeed my name, I take it we can skip the customary polite introductions and instead proceed directly to the business at hand?”

Horace nodded, not knowing what else to do.

“Does that mean I am allowed to come inside your home, or do you wish to address this matter out here in the open?”

Horace looked over his shoulder, wishing he had tidied up a bit that morning instead of drafting an editorial to the Daily Prophet. “Um, yes, of course, Mr. Malfoy. Do come inside.” He closed the door behind Malfoy and offered to take his cloak, hat, and cane. Lucius handed over all but his cane. Then Slughorn offered tea and sandwiches, even though it was only a little after lunch and proper teatime wasn’t hours yet, though Lucius refused food and drink. Out of things to offer, he seated himself in the living room.

Lucius sat up straight in the chair, surveying the room with a critical eye. Horace found himself looking around as well, as if trying to see it the way a Malfoy might. Horace always did like nice things, and the crown molding in this room was to die for. But he also had photos up of many of his more famous students placed upon his shelves. The man’s gaze finally came to rest upon Horace, who immediately tried not to look as worried as he felt. “Now then, have you given any further consideration to our proposition?”

“Propo… oh, yes.” Horace shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Yes, well are you sure you wouldn’t like some tea? I find that these sorts of matters are best discussed over tea.” 

Lucius looked daggers at him. When he spoke, his voice was icy. “You may drink whatever you like, but make it quick.”

Horace chuckled, “I don’t like it quick.” The words spilled out much faster than he had intended them to. And they were almost the sort of thing anyone would have overlooked. But Lucius Malfoy already had reason to suspect he was a bit of a dandy and the words struck like a blatant confession. Horace choked on absolutely nothing, sputtering between coughs, “What I meant to say was…”

Lucius stared straight at him and, slowly, spread his legs. He sat back in the chair, cane to the side, presenting the prominent bulge in his trousers. “What you meant to say was that you were still considering the Dark Lord’s offer and needed a practical demonstration of its benefits to try out?” His hand snaked down, gripping, fondling just enough to draw attention to the spot Horace could not stop looking at. He touched himself just enough to tease. “Do you still need convincing that we have everything that you could want, Horace?

Swallowing hard, Horace rose to his feet. He crossed the room and sank down to his knees in front of the chair with an undeniable grin on his face.


End file.
